Action ou Vérité ?
by CamORiley
Summary: Quand le jeu "action ou vérité" se transforme en vérité et surtout vérité ! Pepper et Tony bien sur au rendez vous !


**Bonjour à tous ! Et oui me revoilà :D**

** Cela faisait un petit moment que je n'avais pas posté, je m'en excuse mais je tiens avant tout à remercier _Oriane_ et _marionNCISLOVE_ pour leur reviews sur ma dernière histoire. **

** J'avais cette histoire en tête mais je ne la trouvais pas assez bien pour la mettre sur papier et puis je me suis lancée et mon stylos à fait tout le boulot pour moi (il a même écrit une fin différente de ce que j'avais prévu !).**

** Enfin voilà, j'espère que cela va vous plaire. On part avec un titre qui dit tout : _le jeu action ou vérité_, avec beaucoup de vérité qui reste comme pour mes fanficts précédentes très liés à l'Univers des comics tout en essayant d'être cohérent avec les films. **

** Bien sur vous pouvez lire celle la sans avoir lut aucune autres de mes fanfict, elle est indépendante.**

** Finit les blablas, je vous laisse lire et vous retrouve en bas de la page pour les reviews !**

* * *

« - Vérité.

- Ta pire performance au lit ?

- Pff, tu sais bien qu'il n'y en a pas.

- En plus d'être prétentieux, il est menteur ! Dit. »

Il était 22h passé et cela faisait maintenant une bonne heure qu'ils avaient commencée à jouer à ''action ou vérité''. C'est après un repas en amoureux que Tony a eu l'idée de lancer ce jeu, ou du moins après s'être rendu compte qu'il y avait encore beaucoup de choses sur Pepper qu'il ignorait. Bientôt un an qu'ils étaient ensemble et elle était toujours aussi secrète.

Il comptait donc profiter de ce petit jeu pour obtenir des réponses sur certaines zones d'ombres de la jeune femme.  
Mais ce qu'il n'imaginait pas, c'était qu'après un apéritif et une bouteille de vin commencée pendant le repas, l'ambiance allait être des plus détendues et ainsi faire dévier les questions et actions vers plus d'intimité. 

« - Bon ... »

Tony était sur le canapé et il regardait Pepper qui était assise en face de lui dans un fauteuil.

« - C'était lors d'une soirée organisée par je ne sais plus qui, un riche qui me devait quelques services et … Enfin à l'arrivée je me suis retrouvé dans une chambre avec trois, non quatre filles et puis il n'y a rien eu.

- Tu étais saoul pour changer ?

- Et bien non même pas ! Et quand je suis saoul, je suis incapable de me souvenir avec qui ou quoi j'ai passé la nuit. Non, là j'avais bu, mais de façon raisonnable. C'est juste que pour engager un peu la complicité, j'ai demandé aux filles de me parler d'elles. Et il y en avait une, brune, qui m'a dit s'appeler Maria. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, j'ai pensé à ma mère et puis ben bloqué. Je n'ai rien pu faire le reste de la soirée.

- Hum, je vois. Mais c'est pas vraiment une mauvaise performance puisqu'il n'y a rien eu …

- Si ! Quatre filles qui assistent à la seule fois de ma vie où j'ai été impuissant, c'était pas bon pour mon image ! Je sais même plus combien j'ai dû les payer pour acheter leur silence. J'avais une réputation à défendre ! »

Pepper éclata de rire. Il était irrécupérable.

« -C'est ça rigole, mais je suis sûr que tu n'as pas toujours été une déesse du sexe. »

Elle appréciait le compliment, mais en effet il y avait des choses qu'elle préférait garder sous silence. 

« - Mouai. A ton tour.

- Alors, quel est …

- Non non non, action ou vérité, je choisis !

- Pff … Action ou vérité ?

- Action. »

Pepper pu voir le regard noir que Tony lui jeta et se remit à rire de plus belle.

« - Okai très bien. Dans ce cas … tu dois m'appeler ''Monsieur Stark'' pour le reste de la soirée.

- Quoi ? Tu te fous de moi ?

- Non, non. Et avec le vouvoiement qui va avec s'il te plait. »

- Elle le dévisagea un instant, puis finit son verre de vin qu'elle déposa sur la table basse et reprit.

« - C'est le jeu donc si c'est ce que vous voulez, Monsieur Stark.

- Oui merci.

- Est-ce-que ce sera tout Monsieur Stark ? Puis-je reprendre la main ?

- Non, j'aimerais que vous veniez me rejoindre sur ce canapé beaucoup trop grand pour moi tout seul. » 

Il avait lui aussi reprit le vouvoiement. Pepper ne serait expliquée si c'était à cause de l'alcool ou non, mais cela rendait la voix de son compagnon beaucoup plus sensuelle et existante. Et cela semblait produire le même effet sur lui à la façon dont il la dévisageait quand elle se leva, remettant au passage sa jupe en place et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui en posant une main délicate sur sa cuisse.

« - Cela vous va ?

- C'est parfait Mademoiselle Potts, à vous.

- Action ou vérité ?

- Action.

- Bien. Pourriez-vous ôter cette chemise noire qui gâche le torse parfait que vous avez ?

- Bien sûr. » 

Tony se leva et commença à déboutonner sa chemise jusqu'à l'enlever complètement. Il avait un grand sourire, fier de lui alors que Pepper affichait un visage clairement déçu.

« - Depuis quand tu … pardon, vous portez des débardeurs sous vos chemises ?

Depuis que je n'ai pas le temps de me changer quand j'entends ma copine rentrer à la maison en sachant qu'on a une soirée de prévue. Je cours donc enfiler une chemise par-dessus ma tenue que j'ai portée toute la journée dans mon atelier. »

Et en effet, à la vu des taches sur le débardeur qu'il portait, il avait servi pour la mécanique.

« - C'est pas très …

- Romantique ? Oui je sais … Je suis désolé, mais à chaque fois tu me reproches d'oublier nos rendez-vous et de te faire attendre le temps que je prenne ma douche.

- Vous avez donc préféré sauter la case douche ?

- Euh oui ... Je sens si mauvais que ça ? »

Il avait le regard qu'à un enfant qui a peur de se faire gronder. Pepper regarda attentivement son homme et finit par rire. Il avait essayé de faire un effort, elle n'allait pas le blâmer pour ça. Et puis ce petit bout de vêtement le moulait parfaitement, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement pour l'admirer.

« - Je vous ai vus dans des états bien pires, Monsieur Stark. Aller à vous.

- Ou-la oui ! Alors, action ou vérité ?

- Vérité.

- Hum … Ah oui ! J'ai toujours voulu savoir, vous avez eu beaucoup d'histoire depuis que vous avez commencé à travailler pour moi ? Je veux dire, vous êtes sorties avec des hommes avant moi ?

- Euh j'ai eu quelques relations, des histoires sans importances. Des flirts qui ne duraient pas plus que quelques mois. Jamais rien de sérieux, à part avec un.

- Ah oui qui ?

- Euh quelqu'un que je ne pense pas vous voudriez savoir.

- Si dis-moi. C'est pour ça que j'ai posé la question, pour en savoir un peu plus sur toi.

- D'accord, mais moi je te connais et je te le dis tu vas être jaloux. »

Pepper s'était rassise dans le canapé, elle semblait mal à l'aise et s'était même remis à le tutoyer.

« - De quoi jaloux ? Ça veut dire que je le connais ?

- Happy.

- Quoi ?

- C'est Happy. L'homme avec lequel j'ai eu une relation, c'est Happy.

- Quoi ?! Mais comment … »

Le visage de Tony s'était complètement décomposé, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Pepper essaya de lui expliquer.

« - On est resté ensemble environ deux ans. Aujourd'hui tout cela est du passé, on est deux très bons amis.

- Mais comment vous en êtes arrivés à sortir ensemble ? Pourquoi me l'avoir caché ? Qu'est-qu'il a de plus que moi et …

- Stop ! C'était une question et j'y ai répondu.

- Très bien. Action ou vérité ?

- Non c'est …

- Tu as dit vérité ! Parfait.

- Tony ! Écoutes, si je réponds à tes questions, tu me fous la paix avec cette histoire après, promis ?

- Promis. »

Pepper souffla. Pourquoi diable avait-il fallut qu'il pose cette question ? Et pourquoi après avoir gardé ça secret avait-elle dit être sortie avec Happy. Tony était jaloux, il allait avoir du mal à accepter cela.

« - Bien, qu'est-que tu veux savoir ?

- Quand avez-vous commencé à sortir ensemble ?

- 2004. Au début on était ensemble juste pour le sexe et puis notre complicité du à notre amitié à fait naître des sentiments. On s'est donc mis en couple.

- Pour le sexe ? Avec Happy ?! Oh non …

- Je t'arrête ! Je ne te dirai rien sur ce qu'on faisait avec Hap'. On s'entendait bien sur ce point là, voilà tout. Et avec la vie que tu nous faisais mener, on n'avait pas le temps de sortir draguer et on se retrouvait souvent tard le soir après t'avoir ramené saoul chez toi. On a appris à décompresser de nos journées ensemble.

- Génial ! Ravie d'apprendre que j'ai pu servir d'entremetteur … Mais pourquoi vous me l'avez caché ? Je pensais qu'on était amis.

- Justement, car on était amis ! On formait un bon trio, on s'entendait bien et on ne voulait pas briser cela en te disant qu'on était ensemble.

- Non je …

- Tu es jaloux de nature et tu aurais réagi comment ? Tu te serais éloigné pour nous laisser plus d'intimité. Oui au début c'est vrai, on se cachait, mais vers la fin on pensait que tu te doutais de quelques choses. Que tu avais remarqué qu'on arrivait ensemble, qu'on te racontait qu'on avait passé le week-end ensemble. On pensait que tu ne préféras pas en parler.

- Et bien non je ne savais rien … je me doutais de rien. »

Un silence pesant s'installa. Pepper sentait que Tony était blessé par ce mensonge, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il avait un passé des plus sulfureux, mais elle a su passé outre. Et lui d'apprendre qu'elle était sortie avec Happy l'énervait. Elle brisa le silence.

« - Tony, je suis désolée. On aurait dû …

- Pourquoi vous vous êtes séparés ? S'il a fait une erreur, je vais essayer de ne pas faire la même.

- A cause de toi. »

Le beau brun tourna la tête vers la rousse avec un visage des plus surpris.

« - Moi ? Mais je ne savais même pas pour vous deux ! »

Pepper lui attrapa les mains.

« - Happy m'a demandé de choisir. Il avait remarqué tout ce que je faisais pour toi, il pensait que cela allait au-delà d'une relation professionnelle. Je lui disais que non, car moi-même était convaincu que je faisais que mon travail. Mais Happy voulait qu'on quitte Stark Industrie, qu'on aille vivre à la campagne et qu'on se marie. Et c'est quand il m'a demandé de partir que je n'ai pu me résoudre à te laisser. Happy était amoureux et j'ai compris que je ne pourrais jamais l'aimer comme lui m'aimait. Et qu'il avait sûrement raison, il y avait quelque chose de plus dans notre relation professionnelle. »

Le silence revint. Tony fixait les yeux verts de Pepper. Elle s'était ouverte à lui, plus qu'il n'aurait pu imaginer pour cette soirée.

« - Je suis désolé Pep. Sans moi, toi et Happy formeriez peut-être aujourd'hui une famille.

- Non, car sans toi nous ne nous serions jamais rencontré et je ne me serais surement pas intéresser à un homme comme Happy. Et sans toi, jamais je n'aurai su que l'on pouvait être à la fois inquiète et si fière. Être en colère devant tant d'insouciance et pourtant fondre devant ce côté enfantin. Être amoureuse. Tout cela causé par un seul homme. » 

Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment, avec beaucoup de tendresse et de légères caresses. C'est Tony qui rompit leur échange.

« - Mais cela veut dire qu'il ne faut jamais que je te demande en mariage ? Où tu risquerais de partir. »

Ils sourirent tous les deux.

« - Hum, j'aime bien le nom Stark. Il faudrait y réfléchir … Ou me poser la question pour en connaître la réponse. »

Ils se remirent à s'embrasser, avec beaucoup plus de passion et des caresses un peu plus poussées, plus déviantes vers certaines parties du corps.

« - Monsieur Stark ?

- Oui, Mademoiselle Potts ?

- Action ou vérité ?

- Action. »

* * *

**Finit ! Vos impressions alors ? **

**La fin devait être différente, repartir sur une vérité en faite, mais je la trouve plus cool comme ça (et elle a été clairement approuvé par mon Amour de Watson, un GRAND merci à elle) donc je les garder.**

**Laisser moi vos avis, sa m'encourage à continuer d'essayer d'écrire alors que à la base se n'est absolument pas mon truc ^^'**


End file.
